Loosen Up
by CosmicOblivion
Summary: Tigress needs to relax. Otherwise, something's gonna hurt. TiXPo Enjoy!


Tigress was in the training hall, destroying every equipment inside... again. She only destroys the Training Hall when she's feeling upset or mad.

It was night and everyone is usually asleep apart from Tigress. Po woke up only to hear a rumble in his stomach,"Okay, okay, I hear ya." Po said, as he patted his belly. As he got up, he went to the kitchen to eat some left-over soup. After he's done he got up and went back to his room. As he went to slide the door open, he can hear a faint noise coming from the Training Hall, the sound of wood being torn to pieces. So he went to investigate what the noise was about.

As Po was getting closer to the Training Hall, he can hear the noises becoming louder and louder. Once he was inside, he walked further down and saw his teammate Master Tigress hitting the Wooden Warriors with such force it obliterated into pieces.

Tigress' ear twitched signaling her that there is someone nearby, she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the person.

"Hello, Po, what brings you here?" she asked, slightly panting.

"Er... I was wondering what the noise was about," he said, truthfully. He glanced at the destroyed equipment before continuing,"So, what are you doing here so late in the night?" Po asked.

"Just... getting my mind off of some things." she said, as she continued punching the wooden warriror but not as hard.

"Well, you wanna talk about it?" she paused, contemplating about his offer.

"I'd like that." she smiled, making Po smile back. They exited the Training Hall and went to the kitchen, while they were walking to the kitchen, Po could hear Tigress' constant groans but decided to ask later.

"So, what's making you upset?" Po asked curiously.

"Upset? What are you talking about? I'm not upset." Tigress hastily answered. She noticed the look she's getting from Po.

"What?"

Po chuckled,"Come on, Tigress. That's the worst lie I have ever heard."

"And what makes you think I'm upset?" she narrowed her eyes.

"You rarely destroy the entire Training Hall unless you're upset or extremely mad." Po smirked at the pouting Tigress.

"I... I just can't sleep." she finally said.

"So, you tire yourself just so you can sleep again?" Po asked, he sat beside Tigress.

"Yes."

"Tigress, you need to loosen up. Don't overwork your body, otherwise, your whole body's gonna give up on you and it'll hurt over time.

"So that's why my back is aching." she said.

"Where is it?" Po asked.

"Just near the shoulder blades." she answered, suddenly she felt his paws on her shoulder.

"P-Po? What are you do-" Tigress was cut off as she felt Po touch her back.

"Just relax for me, please?" he pleaded, she complied.

Po began to rub her sore back, Tigress shivers at Po's touch. Tigress bit her bottom lip resisting the urge to moan but it isn't working, her lips began to quiver as she released a contented purr. Po stopped momentarily and looked at Tigress, who covered her mouth.

"Did... did you just purr?" Po stammered.

"Yes, I know, it sounds childish." Tigress said, embarrassed.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that." Po said, as he resumed rubbing his thumbs on her back,"I-I think it's cute" Tigress blushed but luckily for her she was facing her back to Po.

"Cute? You think that's cute? I sound like a kitten."

"A very cute kitten if I say so myself." Po grinned.

Tigress was about to say something when Po suddenly pushed the spot that was making her back ache,"Aaaahhh, that hit the spot. Thanks, Po." she moaned as he continued to rub the spot making Po blush.

"Ok, I think my body's relaxed now, thanks to you." Tigress said, as she smiled making him do the same. "*Yawn* Well, I think I'm ready to sleep now. Come on, Po." she said as they went to barracks, Po was about to enter his room when Tigress stopped him,"Hey Po... If it's okay," Tigress stumbled for words,"Yeah?" he asked, curiosity clear from his voice,"Ca-Can I... sleep with you?" this took Po by surprise. "Er- sure, Tigress."

They entered his room, Po walked towards the bed and laid near the edge as he tried his best to give space to Tigress. Tigress was beside Po, her back towards him. She tried her best to calm her fast-beating heart at the close proximity of them together thus, making her nervous if she should tell him or not. Po suddenly placed his big arms around her waist, pulling her closer, making her heart beat faster.

"Um... Po?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. She was met with two jade green orbs, she cleared her throat at the sight of him, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" 'Well, here goes nothing.' she thought to herself.

"What is it?"

"Do you..." she tried to continue but it's stuck in her throat.

"Do I what?"

"Never-mind. You'll laugh at me."

"Come on, Tigress, you can tell me anything." Po reassured, as he continued."I promise I won't laugh."

"Like me." Po blinked. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Come again?"

"Do you like me as in more...of a friend?" she repeated. Po was taken aback,"Po, be honest with me here."

"Okay. But, promise me that whatever I say doesn't break our friendship."

"I promise."

"To be honest with you, I liked you since when we were still cubs." Po could see her surprised stare,"I didn't tell my dad knowing he will embarrass me at every opportunity," he mumbled. Tigress was giggling, having the thought of Po getting embarrassed all the time.

"So, to answer your question, I do. Like you more than a friend." he answered.

He was caught off guard when Tigress kissed him on the lips. She retracted before he can kiss back. She saw the dreamy look he's giving her, she giggled in response,"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Tigress smiled warmly.

"No fair, I wasn't ready." Tigress laughed lightly, as she looked at Po's pouting face,"Do you want to try again?" Po's response was a kiss which Tigress was ready. Po cupped Tigress' right cheek. Tigress caressing Po's left cheek, as they kissed passionately until air was needed. Their foreheads touching as they looked at each others' eyes while panting from the kiss,"That. Was. Awesome." Po whispered happily,"I can agree to that. Good night, my panda." she said,"Good night, kitten." Po replied. After that they went to sleep, blissfully in the night. Unbeknownst to them, Shifu was watching the couple. He smiled,"My Daughter has found love." after that he went to his Grand Master's Quarters.


End file.
